Love Conquers All
by tunafish
Summary: Ryou is definitely not stalking Bakura and this story is definitely not about Ryou trying to win over an insanely straight man's heart. BxR, and other pairings. Lemon in first chapter or so on .
1. Give it Some Time

"I'm not!"

"Yep."

"Seriously!"

"Mmmm-hm."

"Okay, come on! I'm sure other people do it too, right?"

"I can't believe you're trying to rationalize this…Tell me; why did you call me out today?" she accused, emphasizing her point by crossing her arms. She jerked her eyebrows towards the direction to our right, indicating the source of my problem. There, sitting on the patio, sipping a beverage with an open laptop in front, sat Bakura. A 20 year-old university student who had earned a scholarship that guaranteed the man free of tuition for the next four years of his post-secondary life.

Oh. I also like him.

But that's beside the point.

…-Okay, but who wouldn't, right? Who could resist this white-haired angel? No, seriously; no one else can see that floating halo?

"Look, I just called you out because I think we should catch up."

She looked at me as if something astonishingly offensive came through my mouth. "Catch-Catch _up?_ We see each other every_day_."

"Okay, well…whatever," was the most I could conjure up. I grabbed her wrist and hastened to grab a table at the patio, keeping a distance from Baku-I-I mean the…mail…box?...(_"What would you like?..."_)…Because I'm allergic…(_"Excuse me?"_)…to envelopes…(_"Sir!"_)…Yeah…-

"**RYOU.**"

"-Hm? W-What-Yeah?"

"She asked you want you wanted." Annoyance on her face, Anzu rubbed her temples and pointed to the equally as annoyed waitress hovering over our table. I looked at her, dumbfounded, and then looked at my friend. "What do I want?"

She furrowed her brows and exasperated, "Why _you_-you want a goddamn _FUCKING_ goo-" she stopped herself short before taking a deep breath, "Just…Coke. Coke will do." Giving me a dirty look, the waitress left for our beverages.

"Hey."

"GAH!" I yelped, earning the attention of a few people around us. I looked up and saw Bakura, glorifying us in his presence. Giving me a questionable (stupid people and their stupid looks at me), he then turned his attention to Anzu. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

I looked at my friend with the most curious, dumb-stricken look I could achieve.

"Yeah. One friend, right?" she asked, although rhetorical, taking a sip of her glass of water that had just arrived. "I might be late."

"It's alright, take your time. See you soon."

And then he was gone.

And then I directed my attention to Anzu, a sudden fit of jealousy enveloping me, with an expression only best represented like this; 'D:'

"You never told me you knew him!" I whined.

"Why should I? So you could use me as some sort of spying device?"

"B-But…"

Then it hit me.

"You. You_ have_ to take me."

Anzu rolled her eyes, expecting my words. "You're just going to make a fool of yourself. There's going to be a lot of uni kids there, too and I don't want to be made a laughing-stock my first year of university because my love-struck gay high school friend attempted to seduce the straightest man in the whole world."

"Pleeeeaseee, Anzu," I begged, "I promise I won't do anything. I'll just blend in and like…I don't know, look at him from a distance?"

"Nope, still too creepy."

"What? I'm not allowed to look? Who would want to take their eyes off of him, anyways? And admit it, you think he's pretty hot yourself!"

"No shit, Sherlock," she grumbled, rolling her eyes again (she has got to stop doing that). She sighed and looked at me thoughtfully, however, almost pitifully. "You do realize that there will be plenty of others who will be there, thinking the same thoughts as you. I'm sorry Ryou, but what makes you think that Bakura would even look at you that way-for whatever reason-when there's already more than enough of the opposite sex willing to give themselves into him?"

My eyes widened, struck with the harsh but grudgingly, painful truth. No matter how much I longed for that white-haired angel, to wrap his arms lovingly around me and whisper sweet nothings to my ear, repeating my name over and over in his sultry voice; I could never have him. My heart sank and I secretly detested myself for it. I was pathetic to yearn for something clearly out of my reach, and being told that only clarified how incredibly dumb I was.

…Okay, well, enough with the angst. It still wasn't enough to stop me. However, I didn't let that last thought show on my face and continued to have a depressed, puppy look, slouching and looking down, forcing out a tear. Peeking up at Anzu carefully, I smiled mischievously (without her seeing of course- thank god for my hair), when I saw her sympathetic look.

"W-Well…I mean, if that somehow did make you realize your situation, I can guess there's no harm of you coming-But you have to promise to not do anything fishy, especially if it's going to ruin my reputation-WHICH F. Y. I-took me areeeeally long time to get to."

'_Yes!'_ I quickly celebrated in my head. I knew I could always trust Anzu to succumb to me. I recomposed myself, deciding to spazz about it later at home and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…Thanks, Anzu. I promise nothing fishy. I'm already down about it as it is. I'll just be there for the party," I lied.

"Alright. Come over to my house at 7 and then we'll head there together."

Ha! Victory will be mine!

* * *

><p>"So…who's picking us up?"<p>

After hours of gleefully jumping on my bed like the virgin I was, I headed over to Anzu's. We were waiting in her living for an apparent drive to Bakura's.

"Friend at university. Don't tell anyone, but I totally dig him. Bakura's hot and all, but this one's just drop dead sexy," she paused and looked at me accusingly, "_Don't. _Embarrass me."

It was me who rolled my eyes this time.

Her phone rang and Anzu sprung up, taking me off guard for a moment. "He's here, he's here!" she exclaimed, just a teensy bit too excitedly. I noticed her reassuring herself, chanting 'it's going to be okay' over and over again before ushering me out the door. When she locked the door, she spun around and if you look hard enough, you can see her almost skipping towards the silver BMW that had awaited itself in her driveway. I followed suit, curious to whom her crush was.

When I entered the car, I jumped back a little, as a head of spiky ends of black, magenta and blonde highlights obscured my view. However, I blushed a bit when the head turned around, revealing a face almost on par to Bakura's.

"Hey, I'm Yami" he said, smiling at me.

Thankfully, the darkness of the car hid my face and he couldn't see the red on my face go a little darker. "Hey," I replied, however surprised when it came out meek and broken. I coughed and tried introducing myself. "I'm Ryou", I said, relieved that it came out better composed.

When the car began to drive, I looked in the side view mirror of the passenger seat and hoped that the darkness was also hiding my friend's flushed face.

The car ride was quiet for the most part, but I was sort of amazed that Anzu was able to compose herself and strike up a conversation with Yami. I remained quiet but analyzed Anzu. Although I could definitely imagine how difficult it might be to remain calm when the object of your affections is right next to you, it was easier for her because they were still, well, friends. I could feel a tiny flame of jealousy well up inside me, but it died down fast because I really did wish the best for her and was grateful she gave me this chance (even if it was unintentionally).

A loud melody began to familiarize with my ears which became louder as the car began to drive along a curb. It stopped and the loud music, only muffled from the inside of the car, was right next to me. I went out of the car, a little thrown aback at how crowded the place was. The music was loud enough for people to be comfortable dancing outside, moving to the beat with plastic red cups in every hand. I gulped. This was really happening.

Yami walked up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "This your first time?"

I quickly scanned the older man's figure since I had better vision, witnessing the body clad in leather from top to bottom. '_Wow_', I thought. This guy could definitely pull it off. Feeling the heat in my face resurface, I quickly nodded and scanned for Anzu, who had already been pulled to a group of girls and chatting away, a red cup already in her hand.

Yami had noticed me staring and chuckled. "You know, you're pretty lucky to have her as a friend."

I looked at Yami, the bewilderment of his statement diminishing the red from my face. "Aren't you also her friend?"

Yami laughed, albeit quietly to himself. "Yes, we are. Although, you guys are much closer from what I can gather. She talks a great deal about you in school. I must say, although whimsically sometimes, generally very positively, too."

"She does?" I asked. I glanced at Anzu, suddenly a surge of gratitude and admiration for my friend.

"Quite so. I could say I'm almost jealous."

"Heh, you like her?" I asked teasingly, however, surprised when Yami replied a 'Maybe.' Oh, _god._ I'm definitely having some fun later.

Yami, seemingly embarrassed by his half-admitted confession, quickly threw me a 'have fun' and walked into the house. I followed.

The inside of the house was completely jammed pack. A claustrophobic would've died from the smell of all the _people_. Hell, even I was beginning to get worried I would get squished between bodies of drunks. That didn't stop me however from finding him. I looked back outside one more time at Anzu, making sure she was occupied to not notice and then drowned myself in the pool of bodies. The smell of alcohol began to familiarize with my nose and it wasn't long before I also had red plastic cup in my hand (although I'm sure I didn't grab it myself…). Almost desperately, I looked for the white-haired angel. There were many good looking faces; it was hard to keep myself from getting a nosebleed. I noticed, however, I was only a few feet away from the front door. It was like swimming, basically. I was literally staying in one spot, swaying in circles due to the people dancing around me. Looking for an exit, I settled for the kitchen, which seemed like it had less people than in the living room.

After much difficulty, I was able to get my body into the kitchen. There was only a small fraction less than compared to the previous room, but at least I had more breathing space. Yami noticed me at a distance and nodded in my direction, and I nervously smiled back, taking a large gulp of the liquid in my red cup. I immediately regretted it as the foul taste ventured into my mouth. I held it in and took it like a man. I'd get used to it eventually.

Then I heard it.

Despite the volume of the music that echoed itself throughout the house, my ears could only focus on one sound that resounded in my ears. The voice was deep and enticing. I could feel my heart throb rapidly as I became mesmerized with the sound that continued to repeat itself in my head. I downed my red plastic cup instantly. I heaved and looked into the direction of where the voice came from.

I could the heat radiant from my face. He was adorning a white and blue striped shirt, with a fitted, unbuttoned dress shirt over it. I couldn't see what he was wearing at the bottom but I could only imagine it was nothing.

My heart raced the more I stared at him. It was bad because I could even feel myself staring. I tried to pry myself away but I was too captivated. His eyes had a sort of frightening look to them, his pupils slightly slit. It didn't bother me as much though, quite the contrary in fact, as it made me want him even more.

It was only then, however, when a cold liquid suddenly splashed itself onto me. I was still dazed, but looked down nevertheless and then I was back to reality. "What the fuck?" I accidently said out loud. I looked around for the bastard who had spilt his drink over me. I got angrier when I realized I didn't even hear an apology. Frustrated, as the shirt was completely drenched, I tried to take one more lingering look at Bakura but the man had already disappeared. Disappointed, I quickly tried to find the washroom. Damn it…It took me so long to decide on the shirt, too.

Squishing myself back into the crowd, I almost whimpered from the unbelievably uncomfortable feeling my torso was facing. The beer had turned icky and the sweat from the dancing bodies wasn't helping much either. With much effort, I was able to detach myself from the crowd, making it up the stairs. Fortunately, the upstairs portion seemed to be empty, save one or two people lying passed out on the floor. While trying to find the washroom, I noticed a fidgeting man who was yelling derogatory names at the door. I concluded that this door was the entrance to the washroom as the fidgeting male was clutching onto his crotch tightly. Displeased with what I would've witnessed, I left to find an alternative. There was a door at the end of the hall that was partially opened. I took my chances and knocked. No one replied so I peeked in, slightly opening the door. The room was clean for the most part, with only two or three articles of clothing on the floor. I helped myself in, closing the door behind me. I pondered a bit and decided to lock it. My first target was a shirt. I immediately took off the now-sticky t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Rummaging through the closest drawer, I began to look for a shirt.

That was when, right when I started for the second drawer, that I realized something. I spun around, and examined the room.

"_Could this be…Bakura's_?"

My heart almost stopped. I was possibly, almost certainly, standing in the room of Bakura's. The more I dwelled on it, the more I convinced myself that I was in the angel's sanctuary. I stood up, slowly, grabbing onto the top of the drawer for support. I then unconsciously grabbed the nearest clothing my hand could reach and pressed it against my face. I didn't care what it was, whether it was dirty underwear, socks or even a shoe, whatever contained the scent of him, I would gladly inhale to no end. I stood there, smelling in the scent and it became almost arousing. I wasn't drunk with alcohol (although only a little), but a desire that enveloped me oh, so _bad._ In the midst of my thoughts however, I was interrupted by a door opening.

I looked up, scared when my worst fear was confirmed. There, staring as equally dumbfounded as me, was Bakura. He looked at me, a disgusted expression on his face. I wouldn't blame him, though. What would you do if you stumbled upon a half-naked guy sniffing your shirt in your own bedroom? I would. Unless that half-naked guy was hot.

Back to reality, we both stood at our spots, remaining silent. Not even the thumping noise of music and people downstairs and the guy who was still yelling derogatory names at the door (at this point, possibly the person behind the door) could pierce the silence. I attempted to say something, although it was pretty much futile.

"I-I…" I stuttered. My eyes remained wide with surprise, fear and dread. However, I didn't notice that Bakura had locked the door and was walking towards me. Swiftly, I was suddenly pushed onto the bed and I had let go of the shirt I was holding. I tried to say something, not entirely in protest (come on, you know what's going to happen), in confusion but I was interrupted before I could start when lips suddenly smashed itself onto mine. I moaned as the mouth began to kiss me feverishly, the tongue demanding its way into my mouth.

I could feel my heart stopping. My chest started to curl and breathing suddenly became an excruciatingly difficult task. My mind was scattered in pieces and I could make out only certain aspects of my situation.

But deep down, I greedily wanted to continue. I didn't care what would happen afterwards, where my life would go because of this. What was clear was that Bakura had taken initiative and was making out with me, and only god knows why but if he was doing it, I could only do it with him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and willingly let the tongue intrude my mouth. It was wet and sticky and I could even taste the alcohol in his mouth. I decided to respond and lashed against his tongue. He responded and we were soon thrown into a battle for dominance, moans and breathless whimpers escaping my mouth when a small separation came between us, only to attach itself back again. However, the older man broke our kiss apart, a trail of saliva creating a bridge between our drenched lips. I whined, yearning for the lips again but my face was on the brink of melting when Bakura took off his shirt, revealing a masculine but lean outline and subtly toned abs. I could only marvel at it for so long however, when he pulled me on top of him slamming our bare chests together then smashing our faces together once again. I whimpered at the rough treatment but it was far from being frightening; it was exhilarating. My arousal becoming evident when I could feel a pulsating throb by my crotch. We remained in a frenzy of tongue and saliva when I could feel hands roaming my back. My head was going to explode and I could only wish what could happen to make it so.

I could feel the hands travelling down until it hit the hem of my pants. Almost violently, he thrust his hands beneath my pants and underwear and snaked a finger into my ass. I broke off the kiss and cringed. It wasn't painful or anything, but it hurt because it felt too good. I lifted myself up on top of him and arched forward, my palms to the wall in front of me, giving leverage to the hands that were exploring my lower parts. I found myself moving, letting the now-two fingers stretch my insides. I let out a breathless gasp, and looked down to the man below me. I started to heave heavily when I locked onto eyes that were filled with lust and drunkenness, unsure of how to feel about it. I had already concluded the worst but it was too late. I was at the point of no return and wanted to keep going.

I don't know if looking at my face did anything, but the white-haired man took out his fingers, earning a pathetic whine from me. My heart jumped when I saw him chuckle.

I was supported up by a hand when I heard a rustle and clattering beneath. He had forced my pants off while doing so. I didn't want to look, however, and only braced myself for what was to come. My body then jolted when I felt a rock hard flesh rub itself on the entrance of my hole. I was beginning to feel heavy yet my heart was light. It was ready to burst through my chest any second now. The hands then slowly pushed my ass onto the member and I gasped out loud, my eyes wide as it can go. I could feel myself getting stretched as the intruding cock slid itself inside me. I cringed and whimpered, tears beginning to stream down my face. This heavenly sensation was overwhelming with me and for a moment, I was truly convinced that I had died in the span of 10 minutes and was experiencing my share of endless bliss. The hands then pushed me up, and I let out a groan as the erect member inside began to move. Slowly, it moved my body up and down. I looked back down at the white haired man, whose face was only slightly flushed and sweat dripping down his forehead. I tore away from the beautiful face and threw my head back. I could feel myself moving without the need of the hands even though it was still moving me. My insides were slowly becoming accustomed to the large girth that filled me and I wanted every ounce of it. I started to rock my hips, and soon, I was doing it myself, violently driving the cock in and out of me. I was pleased to hear the grunts that came out of his mouth, smirking. He noticed and as if punishing me for my behaviour (although I fail to see the 'punish' in this), started to pump my own erect cock, albeit smaller to his, bursting with arousal and heat. I clenched my teeth. My hips began to rock fiercer and quicker and he matched my thrusts with his pumps. I was on the edge. I wanted to cum so _badly_. We were both panting and letting out breathless gasps, although I had a habit of moaning with every twist he did with my member.

If only I could describe how it felt to have sex with the man I desired the most, with a hundred other people downstairs floor below me. I could hear the music playing but I didn't pay attention to it. Hell, I wasn't even paying attention to the sex. But it was only so small, this moment. I had thought to myself, '_If I were to die right now, I'd be happy_.'

I snapped back to the thrusts, music, grunts and sweat. It was coming, and I could feel he was too, seeing how he was also thrusting into me despite me already doing it for us. We hastened our movements and I looked back down to his face one final time, our browns eyes gazing into each other. The bed began to rock furiously and the thrusts and his pumps synchronized with my pants. I began to almost scream when I went beyond the edge and came all over his hands, the thick substance dripping on the toned chest. I paused, breathing breathlessly before screaming again in ecstasy when I could feel at hot liquid, burst itself within me.

"B-Bakura…" I whispered, my voice jagged.

The moment was heart-wrenching. I wanted to continue, but any strength I had was quickly diminishing. I lingered, feeling the hot thick flesh still inside for a moment longer before slowly pulling myself out, witnessing a mass amount of thick semen pouring out of my ass. I fell almost instantly beside the older man, landing on the soft cushion that spread beneath me, still trying to catch my breath.

I regretted my next action, however, because the second I reached out to put my hand on his chest, the words '_Get out'_ was heard. I was puzzled before realizing it had come from Bakura. I looked at him, wide-eyed and I could only make out the disgust that had befallen on his face. He hastily got up the bed, cleaning himself and pulling his pants all while looking disgruntled. He looked at me, and vehemently spat.

"Get the _hell_ out."

The voice was loud, and I stared back at him, frozen. Fear quickly immersing itself into me, I quickly dressed in the previously drenched shirt that reeked of alcohol and put my pants on. I stayed at a distance from him, noticing his clenched fists and refusal to look at me. Still wide-eyed, I ran out the door, almost stumbling over the stairs. I forced my way through the crowd, still dancing the night away.

When I headed out the front door, I practically ran towards Yami's car, desperately trying to pry open the door. Yami who was hanging outside with Anzu, had noticed my erratic behaviour and unlocked the door, in which I had thrust open and threw myself in onto the leather seats, closing the door behind me, locking it.

Cradling myself, I clenched my teeth, the tears beginning to roll down again before I soon started to sob. I sobbed like a child who desired for his pacifier, sobbed like a child who had lost his mother, sobbed like a person who longed for a death that would never come to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HUR DUR DUR DUR. ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST. This fic was written in escape from my other one which I'm having a TOTAL writer's blocks for right now. This was my first lemon, and I'm so embarrassed! IT'S SO BAD, OH MAH GAWSH.

Please review, though! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading!


	2. And Maybe

"He asked about you, by the way-Geezus!" The pop spilt all over Anzu's flats, but that didn't really matter to me. "H-He did?"

"Really? Ugh, you're lucky these are crap anyways, or else I would've flipped some shit…"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," I apologized insincerely, "so…What did he say?" I watched Anzu intently as she was wiping as much of the liquid off her flats as she can. When she finished, she sat back down on her chair and sighed, as if regretting that she had mentioned anything. She locked her eyes on me and frowned. "You can't tell me you're actually still into him after that, are you?"

I winced and avoided her look. After I ran out into Yu-gi's car, he offered to drive me home with Anzu providing directions since I was in a fit of emotional turmoil at the time. After that, well, I don't know how to explain. The 3 weeks that passed was just an empty pit of depression. The more I dwelled on it, the more I wanted to kill my pitiful self. Anzu spent every ounce of her time she could with me afterwards, despite her busy schedule. Yu-gi was right; I am lucky to have her as a friend. However, no matter how much she spent trying to get the experience out of my mind, it only ended in futile attempts. The touch of his hands, the warmth of his skin, and the sensations that shocked through my body when he penetrated me, whether it was his sleek, wet tongue, or large girth; I wanted it. I needed it and it was tearing me apart.

"Ryou?"

"…Yeah?"

"Please try to forget about it. For me?"

I looked away and slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>'I'm home', I would say when I walk into my empty apartment. The creak echoed throughout the unit and I dragged myself into my room. Sliding into my bed, I pulled the blankets over, drowning myself In darkness and warmth. This had become a nightly routine after that night and I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts and fantasies about him. I would give anything if it meant having him touch me like that again. I could feel my hand slither into my pants, grabbing a hold of my own arousal as images of the scenario began flowing through like a slideshow in my head. I moaned and gasped as I pumped myself, pretending my hand was another. The beautiful, beautiful other. Faster and faster, I continued until I reached my peak and spilt all over my sheets. The laughed to myself, however, knowing that the pleasure I felt now could never compare to then.<p>

After throwing the sheets in the laundry and cleaning whatever trace of liquid on me, I sat in front of my laptop, immediately checking Bakura's profile on a social site. His profile picture consisted of him wearing a dazzling smile…and an arm around another girl. I could feel the heat well up inside me and gritted my teeth. I saved the picture onto my comp and instantly cropped out the female, feeling much more pleased with the finished product. My eyes wandered around the pixilated body, remembering all the heated sensations flowing through me, until a message popped up.

Anzu: _hey_

Ryou: _sup._

Anzu:_ you_ _alright? I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly ):_

Ryou: _s'ok. I was in a hurry, too._

Anzu: _I know how you feel, Ryou._

I laughed out loud when I read that. There was no way she would be able to sympathize. I felt almost a bit angry, but I kept that away from my words.

Ryou: :_S well, whatever. It sucks, yeah, but like…what can I do? Maybe he doesn't even remember_.

But I didn't want him to. I wanted him to remember every single moment of it. I wanted him to remember how much love and lust I felt for him at that moment. If only…

Anzu: _Yeah, about that…I forgot to continue earlier…_

Ryou: _?_

Anzu: _Well, remember I said he asked about you? Yeah, he didn't forget._

My heart skipped a beat.

Ryou: _…shit_.

Anzu: _Nonono, he actually felt really bad._

Anzu: _and like_

Anzu: _actually wants to apologize o-o_

I raised an eyebrow at my laptop. Was she being serious?

Ryou: _..._

Anzu: _Look, just…First off. I don't want you to freak out like last time, but I also don't want you to get hurt, but you're like my best friend and I don't want you to regret something and put the blame all on yourself…soooo…_

Ryou: _What?_

Two seconds…

10 seconds…

Anzu: _I gave him your number._

…My eyes widened; but not only at the last message…but rather the loud ringtone that suddenly played throughout my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL DUNDUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! I'm sorry this chapter is so pathetic. I just wanted to give out something to let you guys know that I'm still writing this! Two more weeks of summer school until I treat you guys to all the yummy hikarishipping you want! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Just Maybe

**xx**

**[PLEASE READ JULY 26th UPDATE ON MY PROFILE IN REGARDS TO LEMON FICS]**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring<em>

_Ring, ring_

Why was it that I didn't want to go near it? I felt like I knew deep down in my heart that it was Bakura calling, the very person who I've been craving for these past weeks yet my body stayed still and my eyes fixated on the ringing cellphone. Why hadn't it stop ringing?

Anzu:_ Hey_

My body jerked when my messenger added noise to the ringing.

Anzu: _Bakura's calling you, why aren't you picking up?_

Was she with him? How did she know?

Anzu: _Come on, you're making him anxious._

I stared back at the phone, stilling ringing away. I slowly stood up from my chair and cautiously walking towards the phone as if half-expecting it to morph into a monster from a shadow realm. I nervously picked up the phone to see an unknown number flashing at me. Flipping open my phone, I was greeted by a dazzling voice.

"_Oh, thank god,_" the voice said. Yes; thank God indeed.

"_This is Bakura, Anzu's friend?_" Yes, I know. I know who you are and I wish I could know more.

"_Hello? Are you there?_"

I snapped back to reality and suddenly felt pain in my chest. I dropped my phone as I fell to the ground and as heat, sweat and pain all blended together inside me; the last thing I could hear was a soft lullaby that called out my name.

* * *

><p>…<em>you…<em>

…_Ry…_

"…_Ryou_!"

Someone was calling my name, but my muscles screamed at me to stay put. I could feel hands shaking me, their nails digging into my skin. What had happened? All I could remember was the sweet, sweet voice of-

"-Bakura! Call the hospital! He's not waking up!"

Bakura?

"Yeah, shit, give me a sec-"

"Bakura!"

Anzu and Bakura both looked at me when I shot myself up from my bed as I screamed out the latter's name. I was still sweating and my body still had some lingering aches. Anzu who was in front from me began to tear and-oh, here it comes…

"Damn it, Ryou! You got me so worried! You just didn't reply on the phone or comp a-and we came to your place and you didn't answer so I-I-" Anzu couldn't find her words and instead, substituted it by pulling my face into her chests, wrapping her arms around me in a motherly manner.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that, again. You hear me?"

I gave a stiff muffle into her breasts as a reply…and then I realized we weren't alone.

"Are you alright?"

I could feel myself blushing as goose bumps appeared on my arms. The voice was so crisp and clear and my head felt dizzy from it echoing throughout my head. I wish Anzu could leave my face in her breasts for just a little longer…

"Bakura, can you leave us alone for a minute? Just wait on the couch outside."

"Yeah, of course."

I could hear footsteps walking out the door and closing it and that was when Anzu pulled me away but still held onto my arms, a serious expression on her face.

"Now, before we continue. Please, tell me if you're okay. I came running as I could. Please…don't lie and tell me you're okay," she said. She then looked pained as I looked longingly at the door, which had separated me from the only person who I yearned for.

"Ryou."

I looked back at my best friend and smiled pathetically. I shook my head. "Why would you bring him here? You know…I-I…I don't know what'd I do…"

"Ryou, listen to me. I know I said to forget about it, but I believe in finding closure on a mutual basis. We were at the university studying when _he _was the one who brought it up. I only agreed because he kept nagging me and I wanted you to at least…well…I guess it doesn't matter. _Clearly,_ you're not over him yet."

"You don't say."

"First, just…don't scare me like that. I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have given him your number and just have him call you like that."

"…Well…"

"Ryou. Please just stay calm and don't forget that I'm always here for you. Also, this is one big fucking favour I'm doing for you so at least make it right. Got it?"

I whimpered. Anzu sighed and with one last look of worry and a small squeeze on my arms, she let go and opened the door. I stayed where I was.

She gestured her head towards me and walked out before Bakura emerged from the door and closed it behind him, a smile placed on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **This is me, giving you guys a small chapter/update sort of thing because I am currently on writer's block. Thank you for the supportive reviews and I'd like to thank the readers who have waited long for my updates. I promise everyone a lengthy, lemon juicy writing in the next chapter!**


End file.
